No es nada personal, pero muerete
by Hyorin Tokiya
Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella Swan,como habran escuchado millones de veces y vivo feliz con mi doble vida; no, no es como la de hannah montana pero si algo similar...Soy asesina a sueldo.
1. Chapter 1

Siiiii, aquí estoy de nuevo con otra de mis locas ideas que espero que les gusto como mis otros fics, claro los increíbles y fascinantes personajes no me pertenece son de la genial creación de Stephanie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía; Edward, Emmett y Alice serán hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper también serán hermanos y pues bella será hija única, bueno aquí está ya, disfrútenlo.

**No es nada personal, pero muérete.**

**1.-¡Mi loca y secreta vida doble!**

**(Dedicado a Leslie, mi genial amiga por apoyarme en cuestión de mis fics te adoro, mi niña tonta e hipersensible, algo loca pero aun así te adoro, besos).**

**Bella POV**

Bueno, como la han escuchado millones de veces, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y vivo feliz con mi doble vida; NO, no es como la segunda vida de Hannah Montana pero digamos que si algo similar, el caso es que en realidad soy una agente secreto y llevo dos vidas precisamente por este trabajo. Yo estoy bien con esto, porque hasta ahora mis dos vidas no han chocado… Aun; en mi vida "normal" o mi primer vida soy lo que siempre quise ser cuando estaba en la secundaria y desee mas fervientemente en la preparatoria; bonita, admirada, sexy y sobretodo deseada por todos, tampoco es que me quejara de esta vida, era mi sueño hecho realidad; en esta vida podía usar mi propio nombre y ser esa supermodelo que toda chica sueña; pero en mi segunda vida; la vida de mi trabajo que consistía en investigar encubierta y asesinar al sujeto buscado una vez que lo encontrara y se preguntaran "no se tiene primero que arrestarlos" pues a ellos no, estos sujetos son prófugos, buscados por años y causantes de desastres mayores por eso el gobierno ya ni siquiera se molestaba en hacerles un juicio a personas que han hecho mas daño que beneficios en toda su vida; literalmente me dedicaba a matar a mercenarios despiadados, criminales sicóticos y personas non gratas o también llamados no deseados, al gobierno nos gustaba llamarnos "agentes encubiertos", cuando en realidad éramos una agencia de asesinos a sueldo que el gobierno contrataba para eliminar inconvenientes o estorbos para la nación, y nosotros éramos la escoba para limpiar a la sociedad de escorias molestas, yo las eliminaba por precios imposibles para una persona normal, por eso la mayoría de las veces desaparecíamos a personas problemáticas para políticos u otras personas importantes, pero claro este no es un trabajo que les puedas platicar a tus padres o familia por eso la empresa de asesinos a sueldo en la que trabajaba, para todos sus miembros les creaba estas dos vidas de las que hablo, la primera era la vida "normal" que todos conocían, una vida en la cual podías hacer todo lo que tu quisieras ser y podías llevar tu propio nombre; la segunda vida es mas oscura y llena de secretos, tantos que mi familia ni enterada estaba de ella; en esta oscura vida siempre tenias otro nombre (_en mi caso es Elissabetha Massimo_) y una familia ficticia, pero al fin y al cabo familia, porque también cuando se tenia la necesidad de que parte de tu ficticia familia te ayudara para hacer mas creíble tu trabajo, uno de los miembros de la agencia se disfrazaba de ese personaje y voila ya esta; también cabe mencionar que la empresa estaba enana mansión enorme y muy lujosa pero oculta entre los bosques de Ohio, en esa misma mansión vivíamos todos los "agentes" siendo en total 10, todos habíamos acabado trabajando aquí por razones trágicas o simplemente ridículas, como por ejemplo yo.

_Flash back_

_Estaba apenas en mi primer semestre de preparatoria, una escuela nueva, mis amigos estaban lejos; y yo era aun, en una nueva escuela una marginada social, si asi me comenzaron a llamar "perdedora", yo solo trataba de confundirme con el fondo, casi queria ser camaleón para hacerme invisible y que nadie me molestara con Estupidos y humillantes apodos por mi apariencia, porque en aquel entonces yo tenia unos frenillos horribles, lentes enormes que me ayudaban con la miopía pero para nada me ayudaba a atraer chicos y mi desastroso cabello siempre lo llevaba atado porque de otro modo mi cabello parecía haber sido atacado por la explosión del calentador de agua; tampoco es que mi ropa me ayudara mucho, siempre llevaba mis viejos tenis, suéteres enormes y jeans una talla mas grandes; por eso digamos que no era muy popular entre los chicos y un dia…Ese maldito dia el chico mas popular y sexy de toda la escuela, Demetri me invito a salir, yo pensé que debía estar soñando pero el con su radiante sonrisa me dijo que me vería a las 7 de la tarde en el restaurante "Ling House", era un restaurante de comida china muy popular entre los chicos populares de la escuela, ya que según ellos tenia un toque chic, ese dia me arregle lo mas que pude muy emocionada del hecho de que tal vez al fin seria una chica popular o al menos dejar de ser tan solitaria; pero claro eso no sucedió, en cambio lo que paso fue que en vez de tener una gran cita sucedió el caos, ya saben se sentía la calma antes de la desgracia; Demetri después de salir del restaurante aparco el auto en un mirado al parecer desierto,; para que luego sucediera mi peor pesadilla… ¡EL ME VIOLO!. Me quede impactada al sentirlo encima de mi y como al tratar de apartarlo mis fuerzas no fueron suficientes y nadie estaba ahí para salvarme._

_- De que te quejas__, eres tan fea que nadie se va a fijar en ti, te estoy haciendo un favor- fue lo que el despiadadamente me dijo al terminar con mi lastimado cuerpo, yo no supe ni que contestarle, ¿Qué diablos le dices a tu violador?, solo que no termino ahí esa noche me violo una vez mas, creo que solo para terminar de burlarse de mi._

_-por favor__…Demetri…basta…duele…por favor- le dije entre lagrimas y sollozos intensos que hacían que mi cuerpo se estremeciera._

_-deja de fastidiar perra, esto era lo que querías no, que te notara alguien, de entre tu triste existencia que alguien como yo te notara debió de ser un milagro- dijo el solamente entrecortadamente mientras seguía con su faena, claro que a pesar de mis gritos nunca se detuvo hasta que obtuvo lo que el quiso de mi; ¡esa noche el tomo todo de mi! ¡Rompió todo lo que yo era!, por dios solo era una niña y esa noche solo por un error mi vida se puso de cabeza; para colmo después me llevo a mi casa y se despido de mi como si nada hubiera pasado, ¡como si hubiera sido una prostituta para el! Solo para su propio placer me uso se llevo una gran parte de mi con su despiadado ser; yo me baje como pude y subí corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a mi habitación; mis padres, claro nunca llegaron a enterar de eso, ¡era demasiado vergonzoso para mi! Por la simple razón de que mi propia estupidez me llevo a eso; después de un tiempo se hizo evidente para mis padres que yo tenia algo mas que un solo berrinche, mis calificaciones bajaron muchísimo, deje de hablar con el mundo exterior ¿para que? si como quiera quien iba a entender esto dolor que llevo desde esa noche y la sensación de vació que me invade por la noches al recordar "eso", en casa solo contestaba con monosílabos, deje de comer claro enfrente de mis padres fingía comer para no molestarlos con mis problemas ¿de nuevo para que? ellos por ahora están bien sin mis problemas, claro que mi casi nula alimentación empezó a tener sus consecuencias en mi cuerpo, como mis huesos empezaron a resaltar mas, tenia problemas para dormir y cuando al fin lograba conciliar el sueño me despertaba gritando al ver a Demetri burlarse de nuevo de mi como aquella noche, esa imagen centellando como una luz de escenario me hacia despertarme gritando; pero lo que le colmo el vaso a mis padres fue cuando llegue a cortarme, ellos desesperados por mi vida llamaron rápidamente a emergencias pero claro otra complicación con mi caso era que como tenia bajo peso mi sangre no coagulaba por lo que cuando me llevaron a emergencias llegue casi muerta y sin mucho litros de mi sangre; ahí no se ni como lograron traerme de vuelta cuando yo casi veía el otro lado._

_-Señor y señora Swan habrá que atender a su hija médicamente pero más importante psicológicamente ya que su hija tiene un serio caso de anorexia y leucemia por la falta de alimentos en estos meses.- esa noticia devasto a mis padres claro ahora ellos se juzgaban como padres, Genial __había hecho que mis padres se culparan de esto._

_Si mi vida estaba amargada y completamente jodida, ¡Antes de mis 16 años! Ese era mi pensamiento mientras estaba ya meses después sentada en el aburrido consultorio de mi psicóloga que era parte de mi tratamiento de rehabilitación, ¡ahora resulta que había que tratarme como a una adicta! Vigilando cada uno de mis paso y mis padres a la hora de la comida pendientes de que me llevara alimentos a la boca y pasaran por mi garganta hasta donde debían ir; bueno volviendo al hecho de que estaba aquí sentada frente a una psicóloga analizándome con sus claros ojos azules, como si estuviera leyéndome la mente, odio cuando hacen eso. Ese dia que la conocí, mi vida cambio por completo pero esta vez para bien; ella al comenzar a hablar conmigo sabia exactamente TODO absolutamente todo lo que me había pasado con Demetri hasta mi "supuesta" depresión dado que según ella las victimas de violación tienen un tiempo de shock, pero yo ya llevaba mas de 4 meses con esto y aun estaba todo fresco en mi memoria como si hubiera sido ayer; ella me trataba precisamente como lo que era en realidad: Una victima de violación._

_-querida bella, te __diré que han pasado por mi consultorio muchas niñas como tu, pero nunca vi a una chica tan fuerte y frágil a la vez, ¿quieres que te ayude a restaurar tu fortaleza?- me pregunto solamente con un tono mes que de seriedad._

_-si, claro en este momento me siento tan ligera que sintiera que cualquier viento me podría soplar y llevarse lo que me queda de cordura, solo le pido que pro favor me ayude, no importa que sea, quiero que me hagas fuerte de nuevo- le dije por primera vez en meses con un fuerte tono de determinación, esto era lo único que quería un medio de salir de mi dolor y recuperar parte de mi ser que seguía vagabundeando por algún lugar lejano y no había vuelto a mi. _

_Fue ahí cuando Victoria solo __asentí y entre susurros y palabras firmes me dijo a grandes rasgos lo de la corporación de asesinos a la que pertenecía y que dirigía, ella al decir esto hizo una pausa como esperando alguna expresión asustada de mi parte pero la verdad no me afecto que el segundo trabajo de mi psicóloga fuera de asesina a sueldo, para mi este mundo seguía de cabeza asi que supongo que esto era mas normal que decir que podía haber pervertidos en cada esquina, violadores, adictos, traficantes, etc.…; asi que porque no ayudarle al país a deshacerse de esos estorbos que solo ocupaban espacio en la sociedad, y también sentí una fuerza inesperada recorrer mi cuerpo al saber que probablemente al matar a este tipo de sujetos podría ayudar a que a ninguna chica le llegara a pasar lo que Demetri me hizo por ser demasiado inocente y pensar que en este mundo aun había hombres amables, ¡Nunca mas pensaría eso!, ahora mi horrible trauma me había enseñado algo, si los hombres te buscan es porque deben tener una razón para hacerlo, no siempre es buena, ¿que diablos?, casi nunca es buena._

_Para entrenarme perfectamente como asesina en mis veranos y todas las vacaciones posibles les __decía a mis padres que iba a un campamento para personas "con mi situación emocional" diagnosticada; mi supuesta depresión, cuando en realidad iba a esta enorme mansión a aprender a luchar, disparar y planear estrategias tipo militares para las misiones (o sea nos entrenaban para dar nuestra vida por la misión), aunque también se encargaban de darnos clases normales y seguí con este teatro hasta que cumplí 18 años puede irme legalmente de casa y asi comenzó mi carrera de "modelaje", cuando en realidad cursaba la universidad desde la mansión (No, no la de playboy, sino seria otra clase de modelo, jajaja) en la que ahora vivía junto con mis compañeros: Aleksander (solo díganle Alec o Sander, nunca junto sino conocerán el lado malo de el, creame se de lo que hablo), Maggie, Renata, Anna Sharon __**(N/a: a petición de una genial seguidora que me pido seguir saliendo en mis fics pues aquí esta)**__, Eva__**(N/a: en nombre a una increíble chica que me ha apoyado mucho en estos meses)**__, Mía, Adrián, Stefan, Erick __**(N/a: en nombre al chico genial que siempre me da chicles cuando le pido, jajajaaja, no me puedo resistir siempre trae unos chicles increíbles que hacen que deje de maltratar mis queridas uñitas, si chicos ese es un GRAN defecto mío, soy súper nerviosa, como resultado, casi no tengo uñas)**__ y Gerson (díganle Ger, este chico es increíblemente serio nunca lo puedes hacer reírse, aun sigo intentando hacerlo reír después de casi 3 años pero no me rendiré). Claro aquí con ellos puedo ser la que en realidad soy y nadie de mis conocidos sabe; una broma para todos, mi familia atribuyo mi mejoría al "Campamento" pero en realidad para mi cada vez que mencionaban eso era como si se estuvieran riendo en mi cara, ¡NUNCA ESATRIA BIEN! Para nada bien, solo fingía estarlo; claro como iba a estar feliz si mi vida seguía estando totalmente de cabeza por lo que solo me dedicaba a mis dos trabajo, dando lo mejor de mi, pero principalmente lo que mas me desahogaba era mi trabajo de asesina, lograba sacar mis demonios internos. _

_Fin del Flash back. _

-Bella, ¿estas despierta?- me dijo la voz suave de Victoria.

-Si claro, solo soñaba despierta como siempre; bueno ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me incorporaba de la cama.

-Bueno como ya te habrás enterado el gobierno a estado persiguiendo a Sam Uley, el traficante mas importante de drogas, pero eso ya lleva mas de 5 años y justo ayer asesino a la familia completa de un trabajador de el que hizo mal un encargo, por lo que le resulto inútil, pero que su falla le hizo perder millones en "mercancía" y su valioso tiempo, por lo que se las cobro con la esposa y los dos hijos que tenían y ya sabrás eso causo mas revuelo en la prensa y en la sociedad por lo que…- Me relato Victoria con su tono de voz tenso a causa de la noticia.

-quieres que me haga cargo, ¿no?- le dije con una sonrisa tensa al entender la intención de su mensaje.

-sabes que si, tu eres la mas eficiente de todos mis empelados y se que cumplirás la misión como corresponde- me dijo victoria con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿tengo opción?- le dije mientras recorría la habitación en busca de mi móvil.

-quieres que te de la respuesta obvia, o tal ves podrías empezar a leer el archivo para que comiences por enterarte de los detalles de la misión- me dijo ella con un tono triunfante al extenderme al grueso fólder amarillo con mi nueva misión.

-Bueno, y en si que tengo que hacer – le dije mientras tomaba el fólder e inmediatamente al abrirlo se podía ver la foto de un atractivo moreno, con cara muy linda pero una mirada penetrante que auguraba problemas y tenia una aura demoníaca incluso a través de la foto.

-tienes que averiguar en donde se encuentra actualmente, acercarte de algún modo a el o a su circulo, por lo que tendrás que investigar, encontrar y matarlo, ¿entiendes?- me dijo Victoria con voz neutra , porque aunque ella fuera la encargada de toda la corporación seguía sintiendo las muertes de esos hombres, porque ella en algún momento de su vida llego a amar a un hombre llamado James que le rompió el corazón pero no fue porque el la haya traicionado, abandonado o cambiado sino porque llego el dia en que una de las misiones resulto ser el, el novio que ella adoraba con su vida; ella llego a estar en un dilema si entre ayudar a matar al amor de su vida o renunciar a lo que ella era, claro que termino por decirle al director de la corporación, que ella estaba involucrada con el por lo que se asigno a otra persona que se encargara, asi de simple fue la muerte de James, eso claro dejo muy dolido el corazón de Victoria.

-Claro que lo entiendo, ahora ¿Cuándo parto a la ciudad que indica la misión?- le dije con voz neutra.

-Mañana mismo, te han pagado una cantidad exorbitante pidiendo específicamente tu presencia en la misión- me dijo Victoria al salir y dejar en mi mesita de noche un grueso sobre con el dinero, que raro, nunca solían pagar por adelantado .

-esta bien iré- dije mas a mi misma, mientras con un suspiro me sentaba en la silla cercana al escritorio de mi habitación y comenzaba a hojear el enorme expediente de mi misión: Sam Uley; y ahí encontré mi destino de viaje para mañana: "Forks, Washington"

Mañana comenzaría de nuevo con mi trabajo de asesina a sueldo, y tendría que volver a ser Elissabetha Massimo de 22 años, Aeromoza y mi disfraz de pelirroja de ojos azules; el prefecto toque de inocencia en mi apariencia para hacer un trabajo para nada inocente, pero ese era el punto atraer a mi presa como una flor carnívora.

**Hola de nuevo ando por aquí poniendo gorro, jajajaaja, si todavía estoy viva y con inspiración, bueno espero que les guste este primer Cap, aunque espero su apoyo, bueno besos, y ahora estoy feliz porque al fin tengo en mis manos el libro de la guía ilustrada de crepúsculo y ya lo termine de leer esta increíble, bueno besos deséenme suerte disfrazándome de Rima de Vampire Knight para mi próxima convención, jajajaaja, hay andera de loca dice mi madre, te adoro, muchos besos.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**


	2. 2 Si claro, ¡¡¡yo un ángel!

Siiiiiii, aquí estoy de nuevo con otra de mis locas ideas que espero que les gusto como mis otros fics, claro los increíbles y fascinantes personajes no me pertenece son de la genial creación de Stephanie Meyer la historia es totalmente mía; Edward, Emmett y Alice serán hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper también serán hermanos y pues bella será hija única, bueno aquí está ya, disfrútenlo.

**Gracias a las hermosas e increíbles chicas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y dejar sus mensajitos de apoyo a mi nuevo fic: Andrea luli luhli, MaryMoonlight y Katiuska Cullen Swan, espero que se animen más chicas besotes. **

**No es nada personal, pero muérete.**

**2.- Si claro, ¡Yo un Ángel!**

**Bella POV**

Después de casi cinco horas de viaje llegue a un pueblucho llamado Forks, donde se supone que sabía que Sam Uley se había confinado después de que casi lo atraparan en una redada que hubo en Spokane; donde capturamos alguno de los más grandes de su corporación de distribución mas importante en la parte norte de estados unidos, antes de irme para la misión Victoria me había dado unas llaves y un papel con una dirección al llegar frente a la casa no me sorprendía que fuera sencilla se supone que no llamar mucho la atención pero al entrad entro de la casa me arroje al sillón mientras pensaba en como mezclarme con el lugar y entonces supe que probablemente a mis 21 años debería estar divirtiéndome y recordé que cerca de Forks había una ciudad un poco más grande, por lo que Salí solo para mezclarme un poco con gente de mi edad o conocer a las personas que vería diario a partir de ahora , decidí ponerme ropa un poca mas linda y cepillar mi peluca mientras me la acomodaba para que quedara perfecta sobre mi cabeza, al salir de casa llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas de color celeste hecha de satén con delicado encaje negro sobre ella y mi blusa de color blanca era algo sencilla pero sexy era de manga larga pero en el frente tenia detalles tejidos que la hacían ver delicada sobre mi; al llegar a la ciudad en un simple sedan negro supuse que no llamaría mucho la atención, al parecer no, aparque fuera de un Starbucks, necesitaba mi chute de cafeína para sobrevivir hoy al entrar en el lugar desate un mortal silencio entre todos y sin más me fui a la caja para pedir el café más cargado que tuvieran para despertar del todo hoy y porque el asqueroso café que probé en el avión me había dejado un sabor de boca horrible y ni siquiera valió la pena ya que activo mis neuronas como debería, mientras esperaba en una de las mesas el ruido poco a poco se restauro y yo saque un libro de mi bolso amaba leer la saga de libros de Richelle Mead, Mis favoritos eran los de Vampire Academy y recientemente había comenzado leer la de una chica que era súcubo, aunque en este momento esta leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos de Vampire Academy, Shadow Kiss; apenas iba en la parte donde mi amor secreto en este libro, Dimitri volvía a aparecer frente a un peligro cuando un ruido frente a mi me hizo interrumpir mi lectura, al levantar la mirada me encontré con unos ojos cafés oscuros reluciendo de alegría e intriga, y su cara era atractiva del todo su cabello tenía un de eso cortes modernos y estaba atraviado con unos jeans negro y una camisa blanca y sobre ella una horrible chaqueta amarilla pollito que casia hacia doler mis ojos.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jacob Daniel Black, pero puedes decirme Jake- me dijo con voz cargada de sensualidad, mientras estiraba su mano frente a mí para saludarme, yo solo mire su mano y creo que él se sintió intimidad porque solo soltó una risita incomoda y bajo su mano.

-Prefiero decirte persona desconocida que viene maleducadamente a sentarse aquí sin preguntarle a una señorita solo que si le permite estar en el mismo lugar que ella- le dije con un tono serio mientras regresaba la vista y atención a mi libro, el se aclaro la garganta y de nuevo me interrumpió, este chico estaba comenzando a caerme muy mal.

-bueno lo siento, es que de verdad quería saber quien eras porque al entrar me pareciste un ángel hermoso que descansaba aquí entre los humanos- me dijo con un tono de voz que me hizo sentir un poco culpable.

-Jajajajaja yo una ángel no sabes nada chico, bueno Mi nombre es Elissabetha Massimo y así espero que me dejes en paz ya sabes quién soy puedes descansar en paz contigo mismo ya que resolviste una de las grandes dudad de tu universo paralelo- le dije con voz mordaz mientras uno de los trabajadores me trajo mi café con una disculpa por el retraso, yo sorbí ansiosa mi vitamina.

-huy eres una chica dura, me gusta, y déjame decirte que tienes un nombre muy raro y suena extranjero- me dijo con voz calmada ignorando mis palabras, este chico también era duro de desairar.

-porque lo soy, naci en Verona, Italia pero mis padres vinieron para trabajar y les gusto la idea de vivir aquí, así que aquí estoy- le dije con un tono un poco más interesado el hecho de que este chico no hiciera caso a mis comentarios mordaces me hacia pensar que o era muy seguro de sí mismo o era un idiota y me gustaba demasiado el hecho de que los hombre fueran seguros de lo que tenían.

-increíble entonces eres una sexy italiana déjame decirte, preciosa- me dijo con un tono serio.

-gracias y tu un chico demasiado raro, pareces un chico de otro mundo- le dije con un tono aun mordaz no terminaba de confiar en él.

-oh, eso es un lindo cumplido de una chica desconfiada- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-no claro que no en otra palabras te estoy diciendo pervertido extraterrestre- le dije con una sonrisa mientras tenia la satisfacción de ver como se quedaba sin palabras por un momento.

-eso es increíble siempre quise ser de otro mundo; pero déjame decirte que aparte de que acaba de descubrir mi verdadero yo, en realidad soy un extraterrestre que trabaja de bombero así que salvo a personas porque me gusta- me dijo con una sonrisa me agradaba de un modo que este chico se riera de sí mismo.

-Trabajas de bombero, por eso la horrible chaqueta amarilla- le dije con un tono ya más suave.

-oyes es un traje de súper héroe, salvamos vidas- me dijo fingiendo que estaba ofendido, yo para mis sorpresa solté una risa sincera ante sus ocurrencias.

-pero querido, no veo que se vuelva ese traje popular entre los súper héroes de comic, si no imagínate, parecerían enormes pollitos con ese horrible color encima- le dije con una sonrisa.

-es que soy sexy por eso sería el primer pollito sexy de la historia, ¿te molestaría salir en algún momento conmigo?- me pregunto de repente con voz claramente seria.

-mmmm… Está bien, esperare para ver que tienes planeado- le dije con una sonrisa, me divierta hablar con este chico, pero me quede sin aire al verlo pararse y ponerse a mi lado, el de verdad no mentía cuando dijo que era sexy, este chico estaba buenísimo.

-bueno Lissa aquí está mi número de teléfono, espero que me llames linda- dijo Jake mientras me entregaba un pedazos de papel con garabatos, tendría suerte si los entendía, creo que aparte de ser sexy este chico terminaría creando un nuevo tipo de idioma con esa horrible letra, eso me hizo poner una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-claro, ¿oyes y porque Lissa?- le pregunte al escucharlo decir ese apodo.

-bueno es que tu nombre es súper larguísimo así que mejor te digo Lissa es una apodo lindo igual que tu, bueno linda me tengo que ir a atrabajar el deber llama- me dijo antes de irse con un café en su mano, supuse que el llego antes que yo y si fue así ni lo vi, pero me alegra el haber hablado un momento con él al llegar a casa empecé a ponerme en contacto con los compañero que ya estaba aquí tenia a un chico me dijo el nombre de la reserva donde se decir que se ocultaba Sam, hice planes para ir esa misma tarde hoy mientras me dedicaría a acomodar mis cosas y limpiar un poco esta cas ya cuando estuve segura de que estaba todo limpio, tomo de nuevo mi bolso y Salí por el rumbo que me indicaron para llegar a la reserva india Quelite, al llegar me quede impresionada, esta reserva era hermosa y casi parecía de cuentos de hadas a pesar de morirme del frio por el viento aquí la vista merecía la pena el sufrimiento al bajar por la playa vi a muchos turistas riendo haciendo picnics o jugando algunos locos surfeando, comencé a caminar por la orilla llegando a una parte muy sola pero de algún modo esta lugar de la playa me resulto atrayente, justo en el momento en el cual soltaba un suspiro sentí un par de manos en mi cintura y entro en acción mi entrenamiento, tome una de las manos jalándolo hacia mí y me gira para con un gran movimiento tirar a mi atacante contra el arenoso suelo, me sorprendió ver que a quien había golpeado era Jacob.

-Auch eres algún tipo de ninja o que, solo quería evitar que cayeras por ese agujero que había un paso más delante de ti, venias tan distraída que si no te hubiera sujeto tu lindo pie se hubiera lastimado- me dijo Jacob dolido mientras se levantaba.

-es que mis padres querían que aprendiera defensa personal así que estudie 5 años de diferentes métodos de defensa- le dije con un tono demasiado convincente para una gran mentira como esa.

-oh que bien, así se que eres una chica ruda que sabes defenderse, me gustas mas- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-oh que bien estamos manejando el tipo de gustar de la primaria, en serio Jacob- le dije con una sonrisa era una manera de manejar mi nerviosismo ante sus palabras sin ninguna vergüenza Jacob desde que nos conocimos me dijo que le gustaba y eso me ponía demasiado nerviosa no es que no me atraiga él, pero creo que necesitaría demasiado tiempo para decirle algo así.

-si muñeca eres una sexy pelirroja italiana, que quieres que haga me tienes baja tu poder solo soy un simple mortal bajo el poder de un ángel como tú, y desde que te vi supe que me gustas, claro en cuanto me dirigiste la palabra hiciste saltar mi corazón de alegría- me dijo Jacob mientras me estrechaba a él, yo me sentí incomodo no por su confesión sino por temor a no corresponderle como el necesitaba.

-entonces tomare esto como nuestra cita, al parecer quieren que sea hoy- le dije con una pequeña sonrisita mientras avanzaba fuera de su abrazo y lo tomaba de la mano para arrastrarlo detrás de mí el entendió esto pronto y camino a mi lado feliz me recordó a un niño con juguete nuevo.

-bueno nena parece que no te resistes a mi lado sexy- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, yo entonces lo solté como si su mano me quemara y avance.

-entonces te suelto si no te parece o si crees que lo hago por tu atrayente apariencia física- le dije con voz seria no querría que pensara que de verdad sentía algo por él.

-no lo siento Lissa, es solo que soy algo imbécil para estas cosas, digo no creas que nunca eh tenido citas pero nunca con una chica que me guste tanto como tu- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera y avergonzada.

-está bien tomar tus errores o totales faltas de respeto como tu nerviosismo hacia mí, ok Jake- le dije con una sonrisa sincera, seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un tronco que parecía lo suficientemente grueso como para servir de banca y pasamos sobre el platicando sobre nuestros gustos trabajos y cualquier cosa que Jacob sacara a relucir, de repente no sé porque sus labios me llamaban como si fueran los últimos en el planeta tierra, el al parecer sentía lo mismo, pronto sin darme cuenta termine posando mis labios sobre los muy cálidos de él, sentí como algo dentro de mi repararse como si mi corazón frio comenzara a derretirse por la calidez que emanaba Jacob; nuestras lenguas entraron en contacto con un gemido emanando de lo mas profundo de mi, sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo y se posaron en mi cintura para acercarme mas a su fuerte y bien formado cuerpo, sentí sus manos deslizarse mas abajo hasta ponerse sobre mi trasero encendió algo en mi que ni siquiera creí que existiera, un anhelo de que el siguiera conmigo explorando mi cuerpo, ¿será esto a lo que llaman deseo?, por primera vez lo sentí por alguien.

-será mejor que paremos si no, no seré capaz de evitar el desnudarte aquí mismo y no creo que sea saludable para ti con este frio, ¿quieres ir a conocer más dentro de la reserva no solo la playa?- me dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-claro la verdad no conozco mucho la ciudad ni el pueblo así que puedes ser mi guía turístico- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me ponía de pie y me acomodaba algo mi ropa después de nuestro apasionado beso, pero que podía decir que me sentía mal conmigo misma porque llevaba menos de un día aquí y ya me estaba enamorando como adolecente pero claro esa etapa de mi vida no la viví exactamente como cualquier adolecente en vez de ir a los bailes iba a practicar para patear traseros de los malos, creo que Jacob saca a relucir ese lado perdido esa noche con Demetri, se puede decir que mi inocencia ahora volvía, ¿Por qué ahora, que necesitaba el corazón mas dura para matar al maldito más malo de todos?

-Esta es mi casa- me dijo cuando llegamos frente a una modesta cabaña pintada de rojo.

-¿aquí vives solo?-le dije con voz seria, preguntándome acerca de como era su familia.

-sí, ahora sí, mi padre antes vivía conmigo pero el falleció el año pasado y mi madre falleció cuando tenía 11 años en un accidente de auto y mis hermanas viven en new york porque ambas se fueron para estudiar ahí- me dijo con voz neutra, supuse que todo eso lo afecto, pero la verdad nunca sospeche que su vida fueran tan solitaria ya que a el por lo que pude conocer de el hoy siempre estaba feliz.

-es una muy linda casa- le dije contemplando la verdadera belleza de algo tan hogareño como lo que emanaba esa pequeña cabaña.

-no mientas, es una casucha lo se pero por ahora no tengo mucho dinero para hacerle las reparaciones que quiero- me dijo Jake con una sonrisa triste.

-es muy linda y hogareña eso es lo que hace que tu casa luzca realmente linda sin ningún cambio- le dije con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de la mano y apretar fuertemente su mano entre las pequeñas mías.

-te presentare a mi medio hermano- me dijo de repente con un tono más vivaracho mientras me arrastraba por esta pequeña aldea que se encontraba en medio del bosque de Forks, casi mezclándose con la naturaleza pareciendo que este lugar siempre perteneció aquí, caminamos hasta una cabaña de color verde y grito algo en no sé qué idioma y de ese cabaña salió la peor de mis pesadillas aun no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, la persona que estaba frente a mí como si nada era nada más ni nada menos que Sam Uley, el objetivo de mi misión asesina.

-hola hermano, ¿como estas?- dijo con una voz amable y dulce que no chequeaba para nada con su terrorífica cara y sus malvados ojos suavizados un poco por la emoción del momento.

-hola Sam, te presento a Lissa, Lissa el es mi medio hermano Sam aunque en realidad desde pequeños hemos sido muy cercanos por eso lo considero mi hermano- dijo Jacob amablemente y emocionado.

-así que eres la nueva chica de Jake, mucho gusto conocer a alguien tan hermosa, suerte que tienes hermano de que alguien tan linda se fije en ti- dijo Sam con tono burlón a Jake mientras le daba unos golpes amistosos en la espalda. Yo mientras seguía con el alma atorada en la garganta, no tenía sentido siquiera el que pudiera haber encontrado al criminal más buscado de estados unidos tan fácil y rápido no llevaba todavía todo un día aquí y ya lo había encontrado sin siquiera buscarlo, pero todos estos sentimientos encontrados los disfrace con la mejor de mis sonrisa, mientras veía como Sam conversaba animadamente con Jacob, no podía creer que el primer chico que me permito realmente conocer resulte ser familiar de mi asesino destinado a estar muerto, después de un rato Jacob me acompaño de nuevo al paseo de la playa para que subiera a mi auto.

-Nos vemos Lissa- me dijo aun me costaba acostumbrarme a mi falso nombre a pesar de que llevaba con el casi dos años, antes de meterme en el auto el me acerco a su cálido cuerpo para darme un abrazos abrasador y un beso apasionado.

-Jake la verdad es que me voy toda la semana- le dije con la respiración entrecortada después de su beso.

-¿Por qué?- me dijo con una expresión indescifrable.

-bueno es que trabajo de aeromoza y pues se acabaron mis vacaciones, así que al trabajo de nuevo- le dedique las mas radiante de mis sonrisas.

-ok, linda Lissa, peor que quede claro que agonizare cada día que no estés aquí, tu presencia aquí ahora es como aire para respirar para mi vida- me dijo Jake.

-y entonces, ¿Qué somos?- le dije con verdadera duda.

-se puede decir que una pareja de amigos en transición de cambio de relación- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-bueno, lo tomare como algún cumplido con una promesa de tal vez, nos vemos Jake- le dije con una sonrisa mientras iba directo al aeropuerto mi vuelo salía hoy, entregue mi pasaporte de Elissabetha para abordar mi avión al llegar a New York, ahí seria mi gran desfile de hoy, si soy un ángel de Victoria Secret, por eso tengo que ir una semana antes del show tan esperado para los ensayo y entrenamientos, desde pasarela con la música aunque eso incluía prueba de la ropa interior, las alas si es que ibas a llevar mi caso en esta ocasión por supuesto que me toco llevar un par de alas con plumas blancas y negaras con detalles dorado, pero sobresalían demasiado de mi espalda por lo que tenía que practicar más que las chicas que solo llevarían vestidos esponjados y sexys, al bajar del avión seguí siendo Lissa solo hasta que llegue a mi departamento me quite la peluca con un suspiro de relajación sin sentir esa molesta peluca, sintiendo mis cabello castaño caer por mi espalda, mientras me arreglaba un poco y me arregle para ir al lugar de ensayos del desfile, toda esta semana pase con entrenadores personales, diseñadores que me median y perfeccionaban el conjunto de ropa interior estrella de la segunda sección del desfile, el día del desfile llego y cuando empezó a sonar la música para que entrara casi gritaba por los nervios por esto pero en vez de eso los controle lo mejor que pude y Salí con una radiante sonrisa y con un estilo de trikin muy bello y delicado **/Imagen en mi perfil/**, mis padres claro que estaba en primera fila aplaudiendo con orgullo mientras yo caminaba con estilo y derramando sonrisas y sensualidad con cada paso que daba pero lo que me saco un poco de mi sensual estilo fue que en uno de los asientos de primera fila estaba uno de los chicos mas sexys que en mi vida eh visto y eso que visto muchos, tenia esos hermosos ojos verdes que me iluminaban la cara con una sonrisa más grande en mi cara de modo que parecía sonrisa de un ángel digno de los cielos, con estos sentimientos a flor de piel Salí disparada a los vestuarios para cambiarme al segundo conjunto y final de este desfile, de hecho este conjunto me gusta mucho porque tenía mis colores favoritos azul **/Imagen en mi perfil/**, al salir de nuevo vi a mis padres sonreír y aplaudir con fuerza y de nuevo al ver al frente para las fotos al lado vi de nuevo esa sonrisa ladina del misterios chico sexy de ojos verdes que estaba haciendo parar mi corazón, al terminar el desfile pasamos de nuevo para agradecer y divertirnos un poco y claro para unas cuantas fotos mas, justo cuando ya me iba para cambiarme en mi lugar ya me esperaba el misterioso chico de ojos verdes con una sonrisa sensual.

-hola preciosa Bella, estuviste increíble esta noche casi detienes mi corazón con esos conjuntos tuyos- me dijo con una voz suave y grave a la vez haciendo que mis pernas se sintieran de repente demasiado suaves.

-hola bella, te quitare esto mientras te cambias- me dijo uno de los diseñadores de las alas angelicales mientras me quitaba las alas, esta iban sujetas a mí con correas como las de las mochilas, por eso fue más sencillo quitármelas, fue un alivio quitarme el peso de casi un kilo de la espalada pero era lo que teníamos que aguatar las ángeles de Vicky.

-gracias Christian- le dije con una sonrisa mientras volvía la vista al chico que seguía esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

-sin esas alas aun pareces una diosa, destinada para tentar al hombre más frio de todos- me dijo con una expresión seria.

-claro, ¿Qué necesita?- le dije mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrado no confiaba mucho en los hombres en este medio.

-a ti preciosa, siempre que te eh visto te eh deseado, no me malinterpretes eh deseado en verdad conocerte para ver tu verdadero brillo de belleza pura y veo que las fotos y los videos no le hacen justicia a semejante belleza, así que espero que pueda salir en una cita conmigo, digo de negocios, manejo una compañía de modelaje y le podemos ofrecer varia campañas publicitarias para las que pensamos que es perfecta, ¿Qué dice?- me dijo con una sonrisa ladina de nuevo.

-está bien, pero aun no sé ni su nombre, señor…- le dije con una voz seria mientras me sentaba en una silla frente a un espejo.

-ah no, no soy señor, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y el señor Cullen es mi padre- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras, se arrodillaba a mi lado y tomaba mi mano para depositar un beso en mi mano causando un escalofrió en mi cuerpo. Mi vida se comenzaba a ponerse interesante en este momento, con dos especímenes de hombres este momento: Jacob el sexy y caliente bombero, en el otro lado estaba Edward el sensual y causante de paralizar mi corazón, pero en el contraste oscuro de este momento de mi vida estaba el hecho de que ya había encontrado mi objetivo para matarlo solo me faltaba el hecho de preparar el momento y modo de asesinar a este despreciable sujeto, ahora solo esperaba que mi corazón no me fallara en este momento tan duro de mi vida porque con estos dos hombre ahora aquí me sentía la débil chica que fui en aquel entonces cuando Demetri abuso de mi, y la bella que necesitaba ahora era a esa chica fuerte que se levanto gracias a Victoria, necesitaba esa fuerza interna no podía ser débil de nuevo.

**Hooooola mis chicas, prometí que en el transcurso de esta semana iba a actualizar todas mis historias así que aquí está la segunda actualización, su regalo súper atrasado de navidad, año nuevo, reyes y no sé que mas, jajajajaja ah sí mi regalo por mi cumple porque ando de buenas, si tengo más años :), creo que ahora poner mi numero de edad anónimo jajajajaja, bueno y espero que les guste el capi, sin más las dejo disfrutar del capi.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**

**Besos sangrientos y abrazos fríos pero cariñoso a todos mis lectores …**


End file.
